The Craving
by fandom.writer.2012
Summary: Von Sackville-Bagg and Elizabeth McAshton's forbidden love ended in tragedy. What happens when history repeats itself only this time with Gregory and the daughter of a hunter? Will they end up like Von and Elizabeth or will they get their happy ending? (part 1/3)
1. Chapter 1

**So it's finally October and to celebrate the month leading up to Halloween I've decided to do a fanfiction throwback to one of my favorite childhood Halloween movies. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

 _Disclaimer! I do not own The Little Vampire (if I did there probably would have been a sequel)_

"Again." Her father instructed from his chair where he sat carving more stakes. Seth and Jake took deep breaths and resumed their assault. Seraphina stood between them, breathing heavily. Her auburn hair had been pulled back into a french braid that was now coming undone; loose strands now stuck to her forehead and neck from sweat.

Both boys advanced at the same time but Sera was ready; she dodged Seth's fist and swung her leg tripping up Jake. He recovered by doing a quick tuck and roll and turned back to fight. Seth, after missing his punch, had spun so he was facing Sera. Jake grabbed her from behind restraining her arms. When Seth swung again she craned her neck to avoid getting hit in the face and Jake ended up taking a punch to the shoulder. It didn't loosen his hold on her though, so she raised her leg and kicked Seth in the chest and used the momentum to hurl herself over Jake's shoulder and out of his arms.

They looked impressed and Seth smirked, "Yeah, I heard you were good at taking on two guys at once."

Sera charged at him with renewed vigor. Jake swung, she dodged. She kicked, they ducked. She eventually got a hold of Seth's head but he grabbed her leg and flipped her, slamming her back to the floor. She kneed him in the gut, flipped him and pinned him down but Jake grabbed her from behind, straightening her up to a standing position again. She elbowed him in the stomach causing him to hunch toward her. Then she punched him in the nose before bringing her arm down to punch him in the groin. First rule of training – all is fair. Especially when you're training to kill something as deadly as vampires.

Being a smart boy Jake didn't attack again. And after a few more thrown fists, some more dodging, more kicking and Sera using some Harley Quinn level moves, she'd beaten Seth too.

"Alright, that's enough." Her father said in a very bored tone. Seth and Jake headed to the boys locker room but Seraphina was stopped at the door by her father's hand.

"We're leaving." He said firmly.

"Where?" she replied in the same flat tone.

"North, to St. Andrews. There have been. . . stirrings. I think they went back to where it all began."

"When are we going?"

"Tonight."

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~ ~ ~ O ~ ~

They arrived in St. Andrews the following evening. Sera had slept through most of the trip and was wide awake. Her father, who was probably on his twelfth cup of coffee, parked their _Vampkill_ truck in the woods before getting out and taking supplies from the back. Sera grabbed her knife and slid it into the sheath strapped on her ankle, hidden by the top of her boots. She zipped up her grey hoodie and pulled her leather jacket on over it. Next she pulled out her bow from the truck. The combat bow was so perfectly designed to kill that it would have made Katniss jealous. Her quiver was full of fresh made arrows that were really just thin stakes with feathers attached on the end.

"We'll begin by scouting the forest for clues, see how careful they're being. Once we have evidence I'll go speak to the royals."

Sera rolled her eyes, this is what he always did. He'd find something and somehow connect it to vampires then go running to the wealthiest family in town. He'd try to convince them of how desperately they needed his service. So far he'd had no luck, every potential benefactor had turned him away. Nobody believed in vampires anymore. Every now and then they'd end up meeting some family with ancient roots who still believed like Seth and Jake's families, but to Sera it seemed like there were more hunters than vampires. The fools had probably hunted the creatures into extinction and hunted themselves out of jobs.

"We'll split up, cover more ground that way." Her father instructed before they parted ways.

Sera walked carefully keeping her eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. It was moments like this without her father when she could think. Her mind would wander and she'd find herself wishing she was with her mother again.

Her mother Meredith had it all, beauty, intelligence, a kind heart and a bold and daring love for adventure. That's probably what drew her to the wild and young vampire hunter that blew into town. Back then her father had been fit, dashing and carried an air of mystery. Meredith had been intrigued with one glance. As time went on she got to know the hunter better and better. He took her with him on his adventures and she became addicted to the adrenaline rush.

It wasn't long after that they found themselves expecting a child. She begged her bad boy lover to give up the hunt, find a real job and settle down with her, be a family. He refused, he broke her heart and left town. She ran to the comforting arms of her sister, Renee. Nine months later Seraphina had been born.

Life had been good, Meredith and Renee spoiled the beautiful little girl, never mentioning her father. No one knew that Meredith had been writing to him telling him all about his daughter. Her poor kind-hearted mother refused to give up on the man she loved.

Sera was eight when tragedy struck her small family. Meredith had become very ill in a very short time and there wasn't anything that could be done. When her mom passed away her father showed up for the first time. Sera remembered all the yelling as she was dragged away from her Aunt Renee by the strange man. Legally, Renee could do nothing, she was only Sera's aunt, Rookery was her father, an absent father but her father nonetheless.

He wasted no time filling the child's head full of terrifying stories about monsters that would suck your blood and leave your body for the wolves. When she'd wake up from nightmares her father would teach her how to fight. He claimed that if she knew how to defend herself the nightmares would go away and after seven years, they did.

Sera was brought back to reality by a slurping sound. She tip-toed closer until she saw the source, a dark shadow was feasting on something and when she tried to get a better look she accidentally stepped on a twig. The light snap was enough for the shadow to stop what it was doing and look around.

In the blink of an eye the human figure turned into the shape of a bat and flew off. Left in the dead autumn leaves was a fox, a wound on it's neck and no blood to be found.

~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O ~ ~

Sera returned to the _Vampkill_ truck with the fox, holding it by the tail she threw the carcass into the back causing her father to look up from his work. He seemed to be having trouble with one of his stake guns.

"Damn thing won't hold a charge. I'm probably going to have to rig it to plug into the truck."

"Find anything?" Sera asked gesturing to the fox she'd found. He looked up from the gun and took his cigar from his mouth before lifting a tarp in the back of the truck. Underneath was a dead rabbit, a squirrel, and a coyote.

"It has to be more than one." Sera determined, "To need that much blood in one night."

"These will be perfect specimens for tomorrow."

"Plan on getting in contact with the nobles so soon?"

"Of course. The family name is McAshton. The grandfather is the current patriarch, he's certainly old enough to remember the legend of his family's ancestral home."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all** **Omen freak** **you are amazing! When I posted this story I was really worried people wouldn't like it because it may be too different, I'm very glad to see that's not the case! Also I'm doing my best to make sure this character does not turn into a Mary Sue, if there is ever something that makes her seem like one** _ **please**_ **let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow!**

The first thing the father-daughter pair did when they woke up the next afternoon was visit the McAshton's home. And by 'visit' her father meant barge right in. The doorman followed them through the halls trying to get them to leave but nothing he said stopped the hunter. There were voices coming from a room at the end of the hall so that's where her father went. McAshton appeared to be in the middle of a very important meeting. The group of men fell silent at their arrival.

"Playing games?" her father asked, "While corruption festers beneath your feet? Typical." He scoffed.

"What do you mean bursting in here? " One man – she assumed must be Lord McAshton – demanded.

"As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings you need to know. You have an infestation of vampires." The other men in the room chuckled but it took Lord McAshton a moment to join in. That hesitation was enough proof – he believed the legend.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Lord McAshton asked trying to sound threatening.

"I might ask you the same thing." Her father replied calmly.

"Obviously a madman. I'll show him the door myself."

"Sera, go wait by the truck." Her father ordered as they made their way back down the hall. She looked at him in shock, "But –"

"Now."

She huffed before making her way to the door. Once she was gone Rookery turned to Lord McAshton.

"Now what's all this talk about vampires?" the old man asked agitated.

"You don't seem terribly surprised, M'Lord."

The old man chuckled nervously, "Well, one has heard rumors, legends; nonsense of course."

"Well wouldn't you like it sorted out once and for all by a trained professional? Now I will admit my fee is substantial – "

"Fee? I have to pay you a fee? For what?"

"For putting an end to your worries and face facts M'Lord, you do have worries."

"Has there been any biting in town?" McAshton asked with worry. Rookery only tilted his head and ushered the man outside. Sera opened the back of the truck when she saw them approach. McAshton let out a high pitched 'eep' when he saw the dead animals.

"To our knowledge there haven't been any human victims –yet. But as you can see M'Lord this is certainly the work of more than one vampire."

"More than one _very hungry_ vampire." Sera chimed in.

McAshton began to nervously toy with the ends of his mustache.

"In my office. We'll discuss your fee."

Sera locked up the truck as her father and Lord McAshton made their way back into the mansion. As they walked two young boys ran around the yard with toy guns, an older boy stepped out onto the patio.

"Nigel! Flint! Mother's been looking for you!" Lord McAshton looked at the boys with pride.

"Good on you, Theodore! Keeping after your brothers." He applauded such good behavior.

"Thank you, grandfather." Theo called back before following Nigel and Flint inside. Rookery's eyes on the older boy, an idea forming.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~

"I have a proposal for you, M'Lord. And it won't cost you another shilling."

"We've already discussed payment and I've accepted your terms –"

"You have a grandson. I have a daughter. Like any parent I want to make sure she's taken care of. A rich husband would certainly leave her well off."

"An arranged marriage?"

Rookery shrugged, "I heard your noble family likes to hold on to traditions M'Lord."

"If these demons have returned, I want my family safe above all else."

"And?"

"Train my grandson, teach him how to fight and how to kill these monsters and you'll have that arranged marriage."

O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~O~

"I take it he's going to pay?" Sera asked as her father returned to the _Vampkill_ truck with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, he'll pay." They began packing up the truck, "You're staying here."

"What?"

"You're going to be betrothed to Lord McAshton's grandson, Theo. Until you two are old enough to marry you'll be staying here. To 'learn the lifestyle of a proper McAshton woman' as the old cotter put it."

"You _sold_ me?!" she growled in outrage.

"Bartered would be a more accurate term." He looked at her expression, "Oh, don't look at me like that Seraphina. You'll be marrying into one of the wealthiest families in Scotland, you'll never want for anything for the rest of your life."

"Please, you don't care about me you care about getting your pay. By sticking me with these people you guarantee that _you_ will never want for anything the rest of your life." She accused with anger.

"Either way the deal is done. The old man has staff waiting to help you with your things."

She rolled her eyes, "I think I can manage one backpack and a bow on my own." She scoffed.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~ ~ ~O~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In any other circumstance Sera would be thrilled with her new accommodations. Her room was huge with a queen size canopy bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom, a full vanity and its own balcony. It was a huge improvement to the truck she had to share with her father before. Lord McAshton had also told her the staff would also be available to her as well. She had her own maid, Trudy who helped instruct her on how to behave 'like a McAshton lady' along with answering any questions she had. The family also had their own personal chef, driver, and several other maids and butlers.

The biggest negative was her betrothed. Theodore McAshton was the definition of pompous ass. They had met the following morning at breakfast. Trudy had insisted on Sera wearing a sundress and after twenty minutes of hearing all the reasons why it was the better option Sera caved in and put on the dress just to keep Trudy quiet. Once she was dressed Trudy showed her to the veranda where the family was already eating.

Lord McAshton was the first out of his seat and approached her with a smile and a handshake. He pulled out her chair for her – beside Theo – before returning to his own spot and introducing her to the family. His daughter in law, Theo's mother, welcomed her with a smile and engaged her in polite conversation. It was hard talking to her without thinking about her own mother but Sera did her best. She was also very aware of Theo's gaze on her, he looked like he'd just won a shiny new toy and was thinking up ways to break it.

Breakfast didn't last long, thank god, because Nigel and Flint had to get to school and Lord McAshton and his son had meetings about the new golf course they were constructing. Theo's schooling consisted of private tutors, it allowed his schedule to be more open for when his father required his attendance at meetings. It was very important to them that Theo learned how to run the family business so the McAshton name would thrive. Sera was also scheduled for private tutoring, she hadn't been to a real school since her mother had died and the McAshton's were determined she receive a full education. Of course that would include her lessons on dining etiquette, proper behavior and manners.

As she made her way to her room to change – because apparently the sundress was only good for breakfast and Trudy had another dress suitable for lounging around the house in – she encountered Theo. He was leaning against the rail over looking the main ballroom and unfortunately Sera didn't know another way to her room so she had no choice but to pass him. He turned his body so his back was against the rail, his eyes slowly ran up and down her figure –pig.

"So, _Seraphina_." He said her name slowly like he was savoring the taste on his tongue.

"I prefer Sera." She said stiffly trying to get by him. But he straightened up and leaned across her path, his hand against one of the large marble pillars. Sera was tempted to twist his arm painfully but decided it wasn't the best idea. _To survive here she'd have to be quick with her mind, not her reflexes._

"Well, _Sera_ , don't you think we should get to know each other? We are going to be married after all."

"This isn't the 1700's and the whole arranged marriage concept is ridiculous."

"I agree, but we have no way out. Grandfather is determined to see this through and McAshton's always get their way."

"Yes, I'm sure you're very used to getting your own way." She said flatly.

He smirked at her, "Hmm, you have a sharp tongue. Maybe we can put it to better use?"

"Go ahead and try Theo but I've taken down men twice your size, so for the sake of your health I'd advise you to keep thoughts like that to yourself."

"You're wild too. I had a stallion like that once, it was fun breaking him in; I'm sure it'll be even more fun to break you in."

"I'm fifteen Theo, your seventeen, it'll be years before they even begin to plan our wedding so I wouldn't hold your breath." She finally got around him and continued down the hall.

He chuckled, "Aww, you think I'm going to wait that long? That's cute, really, naivety looks cute on you."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him, "What did you call me?"

"Naive. See you might be all tough in your world. The hunter world, where you spend all night sneaking around killing monsters. But in this world, _my_ world, you have no idea how this game is played, you can't beat me, Seraphina."

"We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you Omen freak for your review, you rock! I apologize in advance because I will be using more dialog from the movie, some chapters will have none, some will have it line for line in addition to my own scenes and dialog, but there will never be a chapter that's just a chunk of the movie and nothing else, so hopefully it won't annoy your pet peeve to much. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Two months Sera spent in that manor. Two months of seeing Theo's sick smug face. Two months of her father hunting vampires and coming up with nothing. Though hunting wasn't the only thing he had been doing, Theo had begun training shortly after their betrothal and to Sera's dismay he'd turned out to be a fast leaner.

Meanwhile, Sera had been learning how to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat and dress like a high-class lady. She had adapted to her new environment well, but inside she hated every minute of it. Possibly the worst part of it all was watching Lady McAshton dote on her three sons; Theo, Nigel and Flint, they were her pride and joy and though they all thought themselves so much better than others she was blind to it. Having to watch her look at them with so much love in her eyes only made Sera miss her mother more and more with each day. It was like that hole in her eight year old heart had opened up again and day by day sucked more and more of Sera's soul into it.

The past seven years of her life ran through her thoughts each day. Learning to hunt hadn't been what she wanted, it was what her father forced upon her. And now he'd forced her into something she was expected to suffer through for the rest of her life. Yes she'd be rich, yes she could have anything she wanted, except happiness. The McAshton's money couldn't buy her that. Especially when every time Theo passed her he eyed her like a trophy, like his property, it made her feel nauseous.

She tried to push all those dark thoughts away as Trudy and a few other maids dolled her up for a ball the McAshton's were hosting tonight. Her make-up was done like a porcelain dolls, her hair had been pulled away from her face in an elegant and elaborate up do. She had been tied up in a corset –seriously who wore those anymore? So now breathing was a painful chore. Trudy helped her slide into her dress, honestly she didn't mind dressing up and going to a party, it was just the way the McAshton's did it that made it all seem so unnecessary.

She stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror while Trudy made the finishing touches. The gown itself was stunning the royal blue fabric had a sweetheart neckline but her chest was covered by sheer silver lace that also covered her shoulders and back as well. There was also a thin silver lace belt at her waist that helped display her figure. The reflection in the mirror was beautiful but unrecognizable. It didn't look like Sera, not even the eyes – had these people really drained the life out of her so quickly?

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~

She entered the grand ballroom on Theodore's arm pretending she was with someone else, anyone else. Theo looked dashing of course in his perfectly pressed tux, his blonde hair gelled back, the ends curling slightly. He smiled like the whole world was laid out at his feet, being a McAshton it kind of was.

They began their night talking to people who were important to his grandfather. Even the new American couple Bob and Dottie Thompson. They all seemed nice enough but it didn't make up for Theo's behavior. His hand kept sliding down her back and she kept glaring at him until he returned it to an appropriate spot. Once, she was so fed up with it that she stepped on his foot with her heel.

She wondered if this was a preview of her life, an endless parade of parties suffering by Theo's side. As the night went on the conversations seemed to become more mindless as the people chattered on about their absurdly expensive lives.

At some point Theo decided he'd spent enough time with Sera to appease his family and now he was free to get away, to her great relief. But her good mood didn't last long, Theo went straight for a group of girls who'd been looking at him all night. Of course, Sera rolled her eyes, she'd gotten the playboy for a future husband. Ugh. _Husband_ the word made her cringe. She made her way back to her room, for the past two months it had become her sanctuary. Once she was in the peaceful quiet of her bedroom she began ripping pins out of her hair. She went to her dresser and pulled out her old hunting clothes, she'd been hiding them behind all the silk and satin clothes Trudy insisted she wear.

Once she was in her skinny jeans, racer back tank top, hooded army jacket and converse she made her way to the balcony and took out her bow that she had hidden in the large potted plant. Instead of her quiver she opted for a holster that could be strapped to her thigh and could hold three arrows, it was lighter, more convenient and easier to conceal if need be. Then she began climbing down the ivy. She ran into the forest as thoughts of her mother began pouring into her head again. What would she say about everything that had been happening? Would she approve of the arranged marriage? Probably not. Would she approve of Theo? Definitely not.

Her mother had always told her to be herself and be proud of who she was. That definitely was not what she had been doing. The more she walked the more she thought about how disappointed her mother would be at the act Sera had been putting on. Sera didn't realize she'd been heading for the cliffs until she'd gotten there. She'd been walking for longer than she thought and in all that time the dark hole in her heart had taken over again and made every thought depressing. Her mother's smile, her laugh, spending holidays with her and Aunt Renee, none of it made her happy it only brought sadness.

When her mind came back to reality she was already standing on the edge of the cliff looking down into the dark water.

 _We have no way out. Grandfather is determined to see this through and McAshton's always get their way._

 _It'll be even more fun to break you in._

 _You can't beat me, Seraphina._

All of Theo's words from the past two months repeated themselves in her mind. Before they filled her with fire, a determination to beat Theo at his own game. But something inside her told her that it was hopeless to fight, why waste the energy?

Inch by inch her feet shuffled closer to the edge causing some loose rocks to fall into the sea below. She wondered what it would be like to fall, to feel so completely weightless and then feel nothing. If she was lucky maybe she'd even see her mother on the other side. As her toes hung off the edge a voice said,

"Don't do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again Omen freak, thank you! Your review made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy your reviews! Can't wait to hear what you think about this one!**

 _Disclaimer –again anything recognizable is_ _not mine._ _I'm simply twisting the story for others entertainment._

Gregory's P.O.V.

After starting the night arguing with his father Gregory had left the cemetery, killed another fox and now sat in a tree looking up at the stars. There seemed to be more of them three hundred years ago but modern day streetlights seemed to have snuffed most of them out.

Now the comet could be seen approaching the moon. They had a week? Maybe a few days short of a week, to find the Stone of Attamon. His family's hope had began to dwindle at the thought of another three hundred years of wandering through the night, another three hundred years of animal blood, another three hundred years of hiding.

Even Gregory was growing tired of it. He could feel humanity beckoning to him whenever he saw others his age enjoying their lives. Going to parties, out to see the moving pictures or just walking down the street laughing. They didn't have to worry about marriage or their family's reputation. Teenagers these days weren't expected to be young ladies and gentlemen, today they had so much more freedom. That's what Gregory found himself craving.

His thoughts were interrupted when a human girl passed the tree he was in; she appeared to be headed for the cliffs. He wondered what she was trying to get away from. The only thing in that direction was the large manor belonging to that rich family. It seemed like there was a party there tonight, Gregory could hear the music thanks to his bat-like senses.

He didn't know why but he decided to follow the girl. He always seemed to follow his curiosity more than his logic and it often got him into trouble, it was the root of most problems he had with his father but after three hundred years he'd stopped listening to the old man. When he found the human girl again she was standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at the water. Instead of backing away she leaned forward. He didn't think before the words left his mouth.

"Don't do it."

Sera's P.O.V.

Sera immediately turned and drew her bow in the blink of an eye. The boy behind her seemed surprised to see she was armed and stared cautiously at her. The darkness concealed his finer features as he took a few careful steps forward wary of the wooden arrow aimed at him.

"Stay where you are!" she warned, "Don't come closer. I mean it. . ." she tried to think of a threat that would keep him at bay, "I'll step off." she said with uncertainty, mostly she just wanted the boy to keep his distance, but that dark hole was still telling her it was her best option.

"No you won't." he said sure of himself. Sera looked at him both shocked and slightly outraged by his words.

"What do you mean _'No I won't'._ Don't pretend to know me! You don't know what I will and won't do!"

"Well, if you really wanted to you would have done it already." He shrugged.

Sera looked at him confused. Normally, she was very good at reading people but this boy she couldn't read at all.

"Go away." she tried to make it sound like a command, tightening her grip on her bowstring.

"Sorry, can't. I'm involved now. You jump and I'll have to jump after you." He said it calmly like he was talking about the weather or cleaning his room.

"You'll die." She warned. He chuckled like there was something funny about him dying. He started removing his jacket revealing a black and yellow striped vest underneath. Sera noticed that he'd taken a few steps closer to her as well. The first thing she could pick up on him – he was sneaky.

"The fall alone will kill you." She continued.

Another chuckle, "It would hurt, but honestly I'm more concerned with the water being cold." She paused thinking over his words. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract her. But that didn't stop her from asking,

"How cold?" she let her curiosity get the best of her. The boy shrugged not making eye contact, looking at the water.

"Freezing probably, given the time of year." He took a few more steps closer. "I remember one winter my younger brother fell through some thin ice. I dove in after him of course, and water that cold hits you like a wave of pain. Your body seizes up and you can't breathe, can't move." He shook his head like he was trying to clear it of the bad memory. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you." He took the last few steps between them and she almost gasped.

Before he had been concealed by the shadows the large stone pillars cast, but now in the full moonlight she could really see him. His deep red eyes and the dark circles around them. His bluish-grey tinted skin and his spiky black hair – he was a vampire, there was no mistaking it. But why was a vampire trying to save her life? If he wanted her blood he could have easily drained her dry by now. So why was he talking to her so calmly? Especially since he'd just exposed himself, which he was clearly aware of but didn't seem to care about.

"I guess I'm hoping you'll back off the edge and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy." She accused, vampire or not it was true.

He smirked, "Well, no offense," he leaned forward a bit and Sera's fingers tightened on the bow, "but I'm not the one on the edge of a cliff." Alright, one point vampire boy.

There was a moment of silence before he went on, "Come on, you don't want to do this." He extended his hand and softly gripped her hand that was holding her bow, his skin was cold as ice.

She looked over her shoulder down at the water again, it seemed colder now after his story. She briefly wondered if the brother he'd mentioned was dead now or a vampire like him. After another moment of tense silence she relaxed her arms, her arrow now pointing at the ground. He kept a firm grip as he backed away towing her along by her bow until they were a safe distance from the edge. She turned to face him, he was still staring though he seemed more at ease now, not having a weapon aimed at him.

"I never got your name."

"Sera." She hesitated, "Seraphina." She gave no last name, the vampire would have undoubtedly heard it before.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg." He introduced himself. This time she chuckled.

"You might have to write that down for me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer - anything recognizable is_ _not mine._

Gregory P.O.V.

Gregory and the human girl – Seraphina, hadn't lingered on the cliff long. The beeping of Rookery's truck had disturbed their peace and they had gone their separate ways.

 _He saved a human._

The thought kept repeating itself in his head.

 _He saved a human._ Why? What had compelled him to step out of the shadows and stop her? Deep down he knew the answer. He and his family had spent so much time and energy to find a way to regain their humanity that something inside him couldn't sit idly by while another so easily gave up such a gift.

 _He saved a human._ But he had exposed himself. He had inadvertently put his whole family in danger. He couldn't let any of them find out what he'd done. He and his father argued enough. 'What were you thinking?' his father would shout. The answer, he wasn't thinking; saving Sera from her own darkness had been instinct. How saving a human could be instinctual for a vampire, he didn't know. In truth, he didn't care. He had done what he'd done, now all he could do was hope that his actions didn't come back to bite him.

Sera P.O.V.

All day Sera couldn't stop thinking about the vampire who had saved her life. Gregory. He'd somehow been able to pull her back from the dark hole that her mind had fallen into without even really trying. She still couldn't figure out why he'd done it though and it was that question that drove her to sneak out the following night to try and locate him.

Now sneaking out to find a vampire her father would understand, but not taking a stake with her, he would never believe she'd be so foolish.

The bigger problem was that she had no idea where to look for him. So she began her night by wandering the woods near the cliff side, hoping she'd run into him again. After a few hours of wandering she got lucky. She heard the screech of a bat and when she looked up into the treetops there he was sitting casually on a branch. His back against the trunk with one leg bent in front of him on the branch and the other swinging in the air.

"Hello again." he greeted her politely. It was strange for Sera, she'd been trained to believe vampires were terrible, murderous creatures from hell. A vampire with manners was a shock.

"Gregory."

"Seraphina." She repressed a shudder.

"Please, just Sera."

"As you wish." He replied as he dropped down from the branch. She noticed his eyes were different from last night. Before they had been a deep red, now they were a bright electric blue.

Her father would kill her if he ever found out she had such a great opportunity to kill a vampire and she let it pass her by. The only thing she had was her knife and that wouldn't kill his kind.

"I assume you have a reason for searching for me?" he asked.

"I wasn't searching for- " he raised an eyebrow, the movement was enough for her to know he saw through her attempted lie. "I needed to talk to you." He gave a slight nod silently telling her to go on. She took a deep breath.

"Why did you do it?" he looked her in the eye for several seconds before answering.

"Humanity is a gift. It shouldn't be wasted."

"But still, why not kill me yourself?"

"What reason have you given me to kill you?"

She scoffed, "I know how the food chain works."

It was his turn to scoff, "You're a little too thin to be that appetizing."

Sera paused unsure if she should be offended or not. Gregory seemed entertained by her expression.

"That's not funny." She said before continuing her walk, he followed after her.

"Was that the only question you had?" they were walking at a steady pace now with no destination in mind.

"How many of your kind are there?" she tread with caution. He hesitated before speaking.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

He took a deep breath, "They're my family. I have to keep them safe. Surely you can understand that."

"Not really." She muttered under her breath but he heard it and turned to look at her with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I just – I don't really have any family I'd protect. Well, except for my aunt but I rarely ever see her."

"You wouldn't protect your parents? Your siblings?"

"I'm an only child. My mother. . . I'd protect her if I could but. . . she died, a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"So am I. She was an incredible person, my father on the other hand. . . he practically gave me away. Betrothed me to the grandson of some wealthy noble family. I'm just a bargaining chip to him." Sera didn't know what it was about him that made her easily spill her guts. She hadn't even known him twenty-four hours, but he had already seen her at her lowest point, what did she have to lose? "I know arranged marriages were pretty common in your time but - "

"No, even then an arranged marriage was pretty horrible, for the people involved anyway."

They continued walking and talking, little by little she learned more and more about him. Gregory was born into an aristocratic family three hundred years ago. They were searching for the Stone of Attamon so they could become human again. It shocked Sera, Gregory and his family didn't sound at all like the monsters her father had made them out to be.

"Well Sera, we've walked about a mile or two through these woods and talked about both our childhoods but it still feels like there's more you wanted to say." Mentally she added clever and intuitive to the list of things she had been picking up on him.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for what you did. You didn't have to stop me but you did. And for that I'm grateful."

"You're welcome."

She chuckled nervously, "I can only imagine what you must think of me. 'Poor little mortal, what could she possibly know about suffering? Of misery?"

"No. That's not what I was thinking at all. I had been thinking 'What could have happened to make her think she had no other way out?'"

"I – I didn't really see it as the only way out. I didn't even really think about it at all. Just with everything that's been happening, it got me thinking about my mother and I just thought, how bad can death be when you have someone waiting for you on the other side? Living with my father was something I could easily put up with. But now being plunged into this new life surrounded by people who expect me to be as fragile as a flower, which I'm not! And the guy they've stuck me with. . ."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"That's a pretty rude question. I barely know you, you barely know me, that's not an appropriate question to ask –"

"Well it's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?"

"We are not having this conversation." She scoffed.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" He began to smirk like he was getting pleasure from this. Like it was quality entertainment for him.

"You are so annoying!"

"Well, well, now who's being rude?" he mocked.

She tried to come up with something to say but she couldn't, her mouth just kept opening and closing as she stuttered. It didn't help that she could practically see the joy dancing in his blue eyes at her lack of composure.

"I'm leaving now." She decided, "I sought you out to thank you. Now I have thanked you –"

"And you've insulted me." He said still smirking, the cheeky bastard.

"I – well—you deserved it."

"Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"I – you – you're _playing_ with me aren't you?" she added it to her mental list: sneaky, clever, intuitive and now crafty and somewhat manipulative.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." He chuckled.

"How dare you!"

"Blame it on three hundred years of missed out social interaction." He said nonchalantly leaning against a tree.

"Well then what did you do with all that time?" she asked still somewhat steamed.

"I. . . people watched."

"People watched?"

"Mm-hmm. Some humans can be quite interesting. I remember there was this one man in the twenties who always dressed in tattered clothing and walked through town at night. Everyone thought he was some old beggar, after he died it turned out he was filthy rich and he left all his money to the local orphanage.

Another woman lost her husband and she believed in reincarnation so every night she would get dressed up and go sit in their favorite pub and she'd wait for his soul to find it's way back to her."

"That's incredible. How much you know about people just from seeing them from afar."

"I saw you."

"And?" she asked with a challenge in her voice.

"You wouldn't have jumped." He accused still smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening after dinner Sera's father showed up at the manor. He told Lord McAshton he had a lead on the vampires whereabouts and wanted to take Sera and Theo with him. He thought it would be good 'field practice' for Theo and good quality time with his daughter.

Sera was just happy for an excuse to wear her comfortable clothes again. She sat in the back of the _Vampkill_ truck loading stakes into a gun, Theo was leaning against the door twiddling a stake between his fingers.

"I prefer you in the dresses."

"I prefer you when you shut up." She replied without even looking up at him but in her peripheral vision she could see his muscles tense in anger.

"A woman should be at home cooking and cleaning."

"McAshton women don't do their own cooking and cleaning."

"No, McAshton women know to stay home and keep their husbands bed warm."

Sera's stomach turned in nauseous waves at the thought of sharing a bed with a pig like Theo. Before she could do anything more than glare her father returned.

"This is definitely it. There's a spot by the fence where you two can watch from –"

"Watch? I thought we'd see some action. What happened to 'field practice'?" Theo complained. Sera rolled her eyes, normally she'd be pissed about being stuck on the sidelines but if this was Gregory's clan – family she didn't want to be expected to kill any of them.

"Watching is practicing." Her father explained, "When it comes to vampires you can never be too prepared. Tonight you'll watch, boy and see how it's done." Theo reluctantly agreed as Sera handed her father the gun she'd loaded.

~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~ ~ ~ ~ O ~

Sera and Theo were crouched by a stone column peeking through the metal bars of the fence. Her father had been right, the vampires were living here. There were five of them, Gregory's father stood the tallest, his aristocratic clothing tattered at the seams, his dark hair slicked back. Beside him stood his wife, her strawberry blonde curls were pinned up in a large double bun and her eyes shone with compassion as she held her husbands arm calming him from his frustrations.

Left of the couple sitting on a gravestone was a young girl. She looked like a doll as she sat waving a lace fan in front of her face, her long blonde hair almost glowing under the moonlight. On the opposite side of the parents was Gregory's younger brother. His clothing seemed more tattered than the rest of his family and his dark hair was spiked, though not as extreme as Gregory's was. Gregory stood off to the side watching his father and brother.

Their father seemed to be scolding his youngest son until he yelled, "Leave I say!" and bared his fangs. There was a high pitched scream as a young boy, who had been blocked by a statue, was scared off running to the east exit in the direction of the hidden _Vampkill_ truck.

Just then her father revved up his gun and approached through the west entrance immediately gaining the Sackville-Bagg's full attention.

"Rookery!" Mr. Sackville-Bagg shouted as his children all bared their fangs instinctively. The worried mother pulled her two youngest with her as they fled, Gregory trailing behind them. She turned back to her husband.

"Go! Take the family. Run! Do as I say!" he made his way toward Sera's father, "Stay away from my family! Do your worst!"

Her father aimed and fired but the stake fell short. The vampire took advantage of her father's confusion and lunged at him. But her father was too quick, he grabbed his luminescent cross and repelled the attack. As Gregory's father recoiled from the light her father, Sera and Theo all turned toward the entrance to see the mortal boy holding the gun's disconnected wire. When they looked back Mr. Sackville-Bagg was gone. Her father took aim at the boy instead. He held up his cross but the boy didn't flinch.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?"

 _Seriously?_ Sera thought as she rolled her eyes. The boy began to run, her father lumbered after him until he fell down a hole. Sera flinched, she hoped the kid was alright. Her father obviously didn't share her concerns as he shot a flare down the hole capturing the attention of the groundskeeper.

"Hey! What's your problem?" he demanded riding up on his bicycle.

"None of your business pal."

"It is! When it's in my cemetery! Visiting hours are from dawn till dusk. Now get a move on!"

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~ ~ O ~ ~ ~

The next day Rookery had a meeting with Lord McAshton.

"It's been two months of nothing!"

"Your grandson was there last night, he saw the vampires himself, M'Lord."

"Other than some dead animals, there has been no other evidence of vampires."

"You sound worried M'Lord. Are you afraid of upsetting the beasts? I assure you unless we strike first –"

"I want more proof. I want to be certain they are a threat to us not just the local wildlife."

"What more proof do you need M'Lord?"

"Show me a biting – a true biting. You won't get another shilling of funding until then."

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~ ~ ~ ~ ~O ~

"I've got no family. No one to be with. Just me and all these dead people."

"I'll drink to that." Her father replied clinking mugs with the cemetery's caretaker. "To dead people. . and to the living dead."

"Aww, come on, you're either alive or dead. Their ain't no in between pal."

Sera watched her father and the caretaker's conversation through the bushes she was crouched in. She'd snuck out of the mansion again, a task that was becoming easier with each passing night. She knew her father was up to something she just couldn't figure out his angle.

"Unless you're a vampire."

"Vampires? Heh, heh, you must be jokin'."

"I knew you'd laugh, it's only natural. But we've been hunting them for over four hundred years."

"That long?"

"It's a family business, you might say."

"For a hunter you wear an awful lot of jewelry." He said reaching for her father's amulet. He grabbed it before the grave keeper could, a reflex from guarding it for so many years. It's been passed down through generations but Sera's father had always told her she'd never have that burden. He'd be alive when the comet returned and the vampires stirred. He'd use the Stone of Attamon to send them all to hell so she could sleep soundly at night. The only problem, they didn't have the stone and after meeting Gregory sending all vampires to hell wasn't exactly on Sera's to do list anymore.

"This thing? The vampire's have one just like it but with one small difference. Theirs is designed to help them, this is designed to send them straight to hell. All I need is the stone and the magic is complete."

The caretaker laughed nervously, "Now its, its magic."

"There is a whole 'nother world out there. If you just know how to look for it."

Sera then accidentally stepped on a few branches. _Damn it!_ Spending so much time with the McAshtons instead of training had made her sloppy.

"What's that?" for a moment she was afraid she had been caught but her father pointed his light in the opposite direction.

"There! Oh we're in luck, come on."

He led the caretaker to the hole the mortal boy had fallen down the previous night only now there was a large metal contraption built over the hole.

 _Really? This is what he did today?_

"Wha-what is this? This wasn't here yesterday."

"This? Oh yeah –yeah I built this. I'll explain it later. Now, it must have gone down here." He pointed the light down the hole, "I'm going after it." He told the caretaker.

"Wait! It's my graveyard, it's my job. I'll do it." He said grabbing the collar of his jacket and standing tall.

"Well, um, if you insist." Her father gave in too easily, "But take this safety line."

"Not that I'll need it." He said with confidence as he was hooked up to the rope. Her father handed him the light.

"There you are. And down we go." He said with a smile that the caretaker couldn't see. But Sera could and she knew she had to warn Gregory and his family before they were caught and killed.

She hurried back to the tombstone they'd seen the family at the night before. They'd fled quickly which meant another entrance had to be there. She came across a mausoleum embedded in the hillside. The back wall of the tomb had crumpled and fallen away revealing an underground system of tunnels. Sera immediately began searching for the Sackville-Baggs. She didn't get far when she heard frightened yelling. _The caretaker._

She searched for the source of the sound knowing that's where she'd find them. But it was difficult, the noise echoed all around her making it harder to locate her target.

"Let go Gregory! Let go!" she heard and ran faster hoping the tunnels she picked were the right ones. "It's a trap! Gregory! Let go!"

She kept taking various turns hoping she hadn't gotten herself lost. It was hard to see more than a few feet in front of her so she strained her ears trying to locate any sound that would guide her.

"You bit him?" came a voice.

"Just a taste." Gregory replied.

"Was it worth betraying your family?"

"Well you're the traitor. Forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods. You've turned us into cowards. Sulking around our holes like worms!"

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight back! Make these mortals blood run cold!"

Sera was shocked as she made her way through the underground, at a slower pace now. Was this really the same Gregory who helped her at the cliffs? The same Gregory who had smirked playfully as he poked fun at her? Had he been toying with her all along? Had he really been thinking about how easily he'd fooled her? Had he only been waiting until he got bored before draining her dry?

She remembered stories about how some vampires liked to play with their food. There were hundreds of legends about vampires seducing women, luring them from their homes at night before feasting on their blood. Had Gregory turned her into that? A pathetic, swooning damsel in distress? She felt like such an idiot!

"And you could do it, Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake in the heart to prove it!"

"Better a stake than this prison!"

"Do you think me oblivious?"

"What does it matter to you what I think? Or _if_ I think?"

"It matters greatly. I feel your sting."

"But you are Frederick the Great. You feel nothing!"

Suddenly there was a bright light at the end of the corridor and Sera sprinted toward it. The screams of the Sackville-Bagg family echoed through the tunnels. The terrified, pain-induced shrieks grew louder as Sera got closer. Just as she made her final turn and saw the smoking vampires someone on the other side of the room threw a rock into her father's light. The bulb broke and the chamber was cloaked in darkness again.

"Oh, my hero." The sister sighed looking to the human boy. The others helped Frederick sit down. Sera backed away into the shadows, the guilt of her father's actions weighing her down. The guilt of being unable to stop it nearly crushed her.

None of the vampires had noticed her arrival, their attention was on Frederick and the boy. Only one heard her fading footsteps.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just as she feared Sera found herself lost among the cobwebs and stones. She huffed, blowing hair out of her face as she leaned against the moss covered wall.

"Lost Seraphina?" Gregory's playful mocking voice spoke from behind her. She turned to face him prepared with a clever come-back but froze. His skin seemed paler, the dark circles around his eyes more pronounced – the light had weakened him even though he tried his best to hide it. All Sera's guilt came crashing back in. He noticed her concerned stare.

"What's wrong, Sera?"

"I should have stopped it. I should have tried harder." Even if he was toying with her she still hated seeing him in pain. And she couldn't be too harsh on him if he was lying to her; she wasn't exactly being completely honest with him either.

"This isn't your fault. Rookery's our problem, we can handle him. You shouldn't get involved."

"I'm already involved."

He looked at her confused. Her mind quickly went through every possible scenario if she continued. The majority of them involved bloodshed and pain but she didn't care. Gregory deserved to know the truth.

"Rookery he's, . . . I'm. . . ." she paused taking a deep breath and looked away from him. She couldn't voice the truth while looking in his eyes.

"Rookery is my father." Before she could blink Gregory's cold hand was around her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Omen freak you are the best! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

Her back was pressed against the stonewall, Gregory's fingers dug into her neck keeping her from breathing, if she pointed her toes they'd barely scrape against the ground.

"Did he send you down here?" Gregory growled baring his fangs, "Did he send you to seek me out the other night? To spy? To learn our secrets? Has it all been a lie?"

Sera tried to respond but with each question his anger grew, his blue eyes turned red and his grip tightened. She clawed at his hand trying to get him to let go. He seemed to realize she couldn't answer his questions if he killed her so he loosened his grip and let her drop to the floor.

She coughed until she had inhaled enough air to think straight again. Gregory grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall again.

"Answer me!"

"No. To all of it. My father doesn't tell me what to do." She spat defiantly.

"Except who to marry." It was a low blow, they both knew it. She kneed him in the gut forcing him to let go as he stumbled back. She pulled her knife from its sheath in her boot and slashed it at him. He grabbed her wrist, stopping the blade an inch from his chest and scoffed.

"A knife? Oh that's funny." With her free hand she tried to punch him but he blocked that hand to. She twisted out of his grip, doing a tuck and roll move. She swung her leg out in an attempt to trip him but he was too quick. _Damn vampire speed!_ They both struggled on the ground for a bit before she got the upper hand. She was straddling his waist with her knife pressed against his chest.

"If the knife was a stake you'd be dead."

"Why isn't it then?" he asked.

She paused before deciding to stick to the truth, "After that night on the cliff I stopped carrying stakes."

They were both still for a few minutes just looking at each other. Both trying to figure the other one out. Sera pulled her knife away from his chest and put it back in her boot. She never broke eye contact, his eyes had returned to their natural shade of electric blue as he propped himself up on his elbows beneath her.

"If you had known that night, would you have let me jump?"

He hesitated before responding, "Probably."

"Probably, isn't a yes." She whispered.

"What's done is done. The events of that night cannot be changed now, it's in the past."

She rolled off him and in a flash he was back on his feet fixing his jacket, trying to regain some dignity. Sera stayed on the ground mentally kicking herself for getting so sucked into this mess. She'd broken her father's number one rule 'never trust a vampire'. She was beginning to wonder if she should have listened. She felt so stupid, Gregory seemed to notice.

"Being so deep in thought can get you killed."

"So why don't you?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"Someone who puts up that good of a fight doesn't seem like someone who wants to die."

"I don't know what I want anymore." She admitted.

"Death is a cowards way out, you don't strike me as a coward Seraphina."

She scoffed, "Two nights and you think you know me?" he crouched to look her in the eye, "I'm good at figuring people out. I told you I spent three hundred years people watching."

"I was good at figuring people out too, until you."

"Hiding behind a mask is a skill vampires quickly master."

"I've seen my fair share of vampires. None of them wear a mask quite like you do."

Silence fell over the pair as they stared deeply at each other.

"Gregory! Brother, where are you?" an angelic voice called. Gregory immediately became annoyed, it was cute, Sera almost chuckled.

"I'll be along in a minute Anna." He called back over his shoulder.

"Tony dearest knows of a farm where we can get blood. We need your help getting father there."

"In a moment, I said!" he stood back up and turned back to Sera, offering her his hand. She took it and he helped pull her to her feet.

"Take that tunnel, you'll reach a corridor. Then take a right and the next two lefts. That tunnel will lead you to the exit." He turned and began walking away.

"You shouldn't argue with your father so much." Sera's words made him pause, his back still to her, "He's a better father than mine is, and I hope he's alright."

Gregory took a moment to take in her words before he vanished in a flash.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~O~

The next morning Sera was woken up by her maid, Trudy.

"You have a visitor M'Lady."

"Trudy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sera? I'm no lady."

"At least once more, M'Lady." She said politely. Sera glanced at the clock.

"What visitor comes at 7am!"

"One who would hope to get a warmer welcome from her beloved niece." The woman said as she walked into Sera's room.

"Aunt Renee!" she cried with joy. She quickly untangled herself from the sheets and ran to hug her aunt. It had been years since she'd seen Renee, with her father dragging her up and down the Scotland coastline hunting vampires and searching for the Stone of Attamon.

"Oh darling, how are you?" she asked giving her niece a hug before they both sat on the bed.

"About as good as can be expected."

"I heard about your betrothed." Renee said scrunching her nose in disgust like she smelt something awful. "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes." Sera flopped down on her back, "Typical rich boy, wants everything, including every girl he can get. Treats people like dirt beneath his polished shoes. Worse is how he wants me to be some slave-like trophy wife."

"Oh honey." Her aunt ran her fingers through Sera's hair, something that always calmed her as a child. "Any chance of getting out of it?" Sera shook her head.

"Well, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"I'm here now. This arrangement means you won't be constantly moving, so I found a place."

Sera sat up again, "You're moving here?" Renee nodded smiling, "You'd uproot your entire life for me?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'd do much more than that for you." Sera couldn't help but smile, her aunt always was able to turn any negative situation into a positive one. Sera needed her now more than ever.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sera had spent a wonderful day with her aunt, the two went out for lunch and Renee showed her the house she was planning to buy. It was only a few blocks from the market and had an upstairs loft for Sera. It was a great relief to know that when she'd had enough of Theo she'd have a place to escape to.

Eventually though Sera had to return to the mansion, the McAshton's were having a very important dinner tonight with dear friends of the family. Which meant rich people they wanted to either kiss up or show off to. Naturally Sera's attendance was mandatory and as always she'd be stuck wearing another ridiculously expensive gown.

Hearing about her nieces plans Renee was able to sweet talk Lord McAshton into letting her join them. The old man of course extended an invitation to her, he seemed much more pleased to discover that Sera's aunt had an actual career, good manners and bathed regularly – unlike her father. The grandfather seemed much warmer to Renee then he was to Rookery.

Trudy and the maids had dressed both women and done their hair and make up before they made their way to the dining hall. Renee stayed by Sera's side the whole night, which helped Sera's disposition when dealing with Theo who, unfortunately, sat to her other side during dinner.

After their five course meal they all made their way into the grand hall where the men began talking business and the women asked each other where they got their gowns. Sera's aunt had started a conversation with a Duke and Sera was alone for the first time all night. She didn't mind, Renee seemed to be enjoying herself. She supposed it was easy when you weren't betrothed to a creep like Theo to enjoy a moment to live out a childhood princess fantasy, Renee always did have a young spirit.

A butler had come around with a silver tray to take empty glasses and approached Sera. She absentmindedly placed her glass on the tray but he grabbed her hand. When she looked up at him he looked like he was in a trance before he let go of her hand and blinked a few times before straightening up, clearing his throat and asking, "Can I get you anything miss?"

"No – no thank you." She stuttered closing her palm and feeling the piece of paper he'd slipped her. When he'd walked away she looked around to see if anyone was watching before she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Once there she quickly closed the door and opened the note.

"Meet me in the garden" – G.


	8. Chapter 8

Gregory's P.O.V.

Sleep didn't come easily that day, Gregory blamed the straight jacket. As he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable his mind drifted back to Seraphina. Rookery was her father. She was the daughter of his family's greatest enemy. He should have known when she pulled that bow and arrow on him at the cliff. When she didn't tell him her last name. Or the following night, how she said her father's job had them always moving around, they'd been tracking _his_ family, trying to learn their whereabouts. And they had, Rookery and Sera had always been a few steps behind them while they'd searched the Scotland coastline for the stone.

It was maddening! His brain was telling him he should be angry but something in his chest reminded him he still cared. He cared about a hunter. Why? Maybe it had been the way Sera talked about her father, they obviously didn't get along. Especially now that he'd sold her off to the McAshton's grandson. He'd been absent for the first eight years of her life then spent the next seven turning her into a weapon. Just to end up giving her away like nothing. Sera had a point, Gregory might not always agree with his father but Frederick the Great had never turned his back on his family.

Then there was the guilty part of him, he'd almost choked the life out of her when she'd told him her secret. He'd lost all control and in his shock and rage he'd hurt her, badly. He had to find some way to make it up to her.

After a bit of odd maneuvering he'd gotten out of the ridiculous jacket and snuck out of the basement and made his way for the McAshton's manor. Luckily for him the sun had already set.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~

Unfortunately for Gregory there was no way inside without being spotted so he did what vampires did best, sit patiently and wait for the prey. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, a butler had come out with a garbage bag and made his way to the bin that was completely in the shadows.

Gregory silently made his way to the man. After he'd dropped the bag of trash in the bin and turned to make his way back to the house Gregory quickly grabbed him by the collar and stared him in the eye.

" _Be calm. I'm not going to hurt you."_ The man immediately relaxed, now under Gregory's control.

" _You're going to give this to Seraphina Rookery."_ He placed a small piece of paper into the man's hand.

" _Not to anyone else, understand?"_

"Seraphina Rookery. No one else."

" _You'll be discrete, make sure no one sees you."_

"No one sees."

" _Then you'll continue with your job as if nothing happened. You won't remember me, the note, this conversation, nothing."_

"I'll remember nothing."

 _"Good. Now go on."_ The man nodded before turning and walking away with the note. Damn, Gregory was going to miss being able to do that.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~ ~ O ~ ~ ~

Sera's P.O.V.

The garden was dimly lit by strings of lights, Sera found Gregory by the fountain deep in the greenery. He turned and gave her a small smile.

"They're not really your kind of crowd are they?"

"Not at all, thank God for that." She scoffed, "They're all such narrow people who think their giants." She laughed nervously as she noticed him staring at her neck. For a moment she was worried he might make her his next meal, he did bite the caretaker last night. Then she realized he was staring at the bruises on her throat, she'd covered it pretty well with make up but he had supernatural senses, he could probably still see them.

"I hurt you last night." He muttered sounding broken.

"It's alright." she shrugged.

"No, it's not. A man should never put his hands on a woman in anger. It's a vile thing to do, an unforgivable thing to do."

Sera reached out and took his ice cold hand, "I forgive you."

"Thank you." He paused, "Telling me about your father was a brave move. You didn't have to tell me, but you did. And I am deeply sorry for how I responded, it just caught me off guard. Three hundred years of instinct is hard to fight but I'm grateful for your honesty." He took their joined hands and pulled her closer.

"You deserved to know, after all the trouble my family has put yours through in the past three centuries."

"You're not like them." He whispered. Sera's mind was blank, she could feel the blood rushing to her face causing her to blush uncontrollably. The only thing her mind could concentrate on was him.

Without any warning Gregory quickly leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss started slowly, cautiously but as she kissed back Gregory's confidence grew. One of his hands grasped her waist as the other ran through her hair, cradling her head. Sera's hands moved up his chest until she could grab his shirt collar keeping him from pulling away. Their lips moved in perfect harmony as a feeling of pure bliss washed through both of them.

New P.O.V

His hands grabbed the rail of the balcony in anger as he looked at the garden from above. The couple was well hidden from the rest of the world but from a higher angle Theo could see them clearly. That vampire thought he could get away with coveting what was rightfully Theo's. Sera belonged to him, not that filthy creature.

But there she was, the daughter of a hunter letting that demon touch her, even kiss her. Who knew what else she'd let him get away with. Not to mention her father, Rookery looked at Theo like a novice. Like a trainee because he hadn't yet made his first kill. Well he would soon enough, he would break Sera's fiery spirit, make her bend to his will and prove himself a worthy hunter to her father all in one move.

He ran his fingers along the wooden stake hidden in his jacket and imagined the most painful way he could kill that rotten vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

_disclaimer – anything recognizable is not mine! I do not own the little vampire._

Sera sat in her room in her silk robe brushing through her hair thinking about her rendezvous with Gregory. Her mind felt like a whirlwind of thoughts, all mixed up and none of them making sense. Half of her mind was screaming at her, asking her what the hell she thought she was doing. Put aside the fact that Gregory was a vampire but Sera had only known him for three nights and she was already making out with the guy. The other half of her mind told her to tell the first half to shut up. Other than her mother and aunt Gregory was the first in seven years to actually take the time to know her. He should be helping his family find the Stone of Attamon but he decided instead to see her.

The kiss in the garden had been unexpected but she'd enjoyed every second. It had been her first kiss obviously, hunting vampires with her father never left much time for dating, or making friends, or having much of a social life at all.

There was a knock at her door but before she could respond Theo let himself in, a glass of brandy in his hand. He was still a year below the drinking age but being a McAshton he was allowed to break that rule too.

"Have a good time tonight?" he asked. She shrugged still brushing her hair, looking at her reflection, keeping her eyes away from him.

"I guess so. Though a formal dinner with a bunch of old rich men isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"I meant your time in the garden with that filthy vampire. Is being a demon's slut what you call a 'good time'?" Sera froze but only for a moment, there was no way he could have seen but still somehow he knew; there was no point trying to make up an excuse.

"Spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners, what would your mother say?"

"If I see a lady I'll be sure to be more polite." He downed the rest of the glass in one gulp. "You will never see him again. You will never behave like that again, is that understood?"

"I'm not one of your servants that you can order around whenever you like. If you want me to be more like a McAshton woman fine I will; but McAshton's don't take orders from anyone so don't think you can barge in here and tell me what to do." Instead of winning the argument her words only seemed to anger Theo more. He threw his empty glass on the floor where it shattered, the shrill noise caused Sera to flinch. Theo bent over her, his hands gripping the arms of her chair, keeping her caged in.

"You'll be mine! And you'll behave the way a wife is meant to, understood?" when Sera didn't reply Theo slapped her leaving her cheek stinging from the force of the hit, he grabbed her by her hair and made her look him in the eye.

"If I see you with that vampire ever again I will drive a stake through his ribs and you can watch him die! Is that in any way unclear?" she jerked her head from side to side never taking her eyes off him.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." He said smiling like he'd just won an award before straightening up and walking out of the room. Sera brought her hand to her aching cheek, she could taste blood in her mouth. She had never thought that Theo could be so possessive, or so violent. Her father had been wrong, vampires weren't the only monsters, sometimes humans were monsters too.

She wished Gregory were here, he'd find some way of making it better. But no matter what she wanted or how badly she wanted it she couldn't put Gregory in harms way. Yes in a fight with Theo he'd have many advantages like his speed and his strength but if Theo was as furious as she'd just seen him, could his rage help him win? Sera didn't want to find out, she'd do whatever she had to, sacrifice her happiness even, if it meant Gregory would be alright.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~ ~ ~ ~

Gregory P.O.V

Gregory was back in the Thompson's basement sitting on his straw basket staring off into space. Tony, Rudolph and Anna were flipping through the pages of a book Tony found on crests. They were still trying to figure out who the woman in his vision was. His mother was tending to his father who was still weak from Rookery's light. Every now and then she would look at her eldest son, like she knew. He hadn't said anything about his night, everyone had been asleep when he returned. He had just made it back before his family began waking up.

"What's this?" Rudolph asked pulling a piece of paper from the pages of the book.

"Oh, my dad had paperwork out earlier. It must've gotten stuck between the pages – hey that's it!" Tony pointed to the coat of arms at the top of the page.

"It's Lord McAshton's crest! He's my father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house!" Tony quickly made his way up the basement stairs yelling, "Dad! Can I go to work with you tomorrow?"

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~ ~ ~ ~

Sera's P.O.V.

The next morning the McAshton's, Sera and Renee were gathered on the veranda having breakfast when Rookery pulled up in his truck.

"You'll have to excuse me." Lord McAshton told his family as he threw his napkin on the table and marched over to the hunter. Sera made to get up as well but after glancing at Theo she sat back down, fixed the long flowing skirt of her sundress and continued with her meal. Renee noticed and made a mental note to talk to Sera later.

Meanwhile, Lord McAshton had reached Rookery in the driveway.

"I told you not to come back unless –"

" _Unless_ is exactly what's happened M'Lord." He opened a compartment in the side of his truck and pulled out a stretcher. Laying on it was the cemetery's caretaker with bluish grey skin and two puncture wounds in his neck.

"Ah!" Lord McAshton cried jumping slightly.

"Not the kind of holes that are good for the golfing business eh, M'Lord? A biting right here in McAshton-land. And there'll be more unless my funding is continued." He pushed the new vampire into his cramped cell.

"It's Elizabeth and her demon lover, isn't it? They've returned." His voice shook in fear.

"I told you, you have worries."

"Oh, come in."

~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~ ~ ~ O ~

The staff had come and cleared breakfast while Lord McAshton and Sera's father spoke outside. Sera was headed back to her room when she saw that little blonde boy, Tony, run up the stairs.

Theo was outside playing cricket with Nigel and Flint so Sera decided to follow the Thompson boy. She caught up with him by the portrait room. When he saw that he had been caught he looked so nervous but Sera put a finger to her lips and leaned closer to the door to eavesdrop with him. He calmed down when he realized she was on his side.

"Our ancestor, Elizabeth McAshton." The Lord said pointing to her portrait with a shaky finger. Her father grabbed the amulet around his neck and whispered in awe. "The Stone of Attamon."

"My grandfather told me the legend, he said it was to die with me."

"Could still happen."

"She saw a ship foundered upon the rocks. Though there had been no storm. No sign of life, no crew, save one who crawled ashore injured. But he was no mortal man."

"His name was Von, Von Sackville-Bagg, a vampire." Her father said, disgust coloring his tone.

"Elizabeth was taken by this _Von_ and became one of the undead herself."

"Then what?"

"Our family staked her, and Von."

"Warm-hearted bunch aren't you?"

"You of all people should understand –"

"I'm joking my Lord. I'd have done the same myself. So where is she buried?"

"Why?"

"Like you said, we want to know if she's walking around. If I was a McAshton I wouldn't want her looking for me. How do you like your _stake_ M'Lord?"

~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~ ~O ~ ~

Tony had rushed out quickly following her father and Lord McAshton to the family crypt. Sera had decided to head back to her room not wanting to risk getting caught by Theo. She walked into her room to find her Aunt Renee sitting on her bed, a small piece of paper in her hands.

"Who's G?" Sera blushed and looked at the floor.

"No one." She muttered.

"Mm-hmm. Sure."

"He's just a. . . boy I met the other night."

"And why did he want to meet you in the garden last night." Sera blushed harder. It was useless trying to lie to Renee, the woman knew her too well.

"Here." She passed Sera a mug of hot chocolate from the bedside table. Sera couldn't help but smile, when she was little and Renee wanted to talk she'd always bring her some hot chocolate and they'd talk about whatever was on Sera's mind. Though since she was only eight she usually only wanted to talk about cute Pokémon, and the newest Harry Potter book.

After an hour or so Sera had filled her aunt in on everything she'd been sneaking out to do the past three nights. It was convenient that Renee was a believer and didn't look at Sera like she was crazy when Sera said Gregory was a vampire. She had kept her mouth shut about the reason _why_ she was at the cliff that night, but other than that she had told her the whole truth.

"So sweetheart what's the problem?"

"Theo knows, he's going to kill Gregory if I ever see him again."

"I wouldn't be too worried. Your oaf of a father trained him, how big of a threat could he be?'

"You didn't see him last night. He was so angry, he'd kill Gregory if he's ever given the chance."

"That's not the only thing holding you back is it?"

"I've only known Gregory three days, isn't this going a little fast?"

"You could be with someone three days, three years or three decades, but when it's right, it's right."

"But what if it feels right and we end up doing something we regret?"

"That's life. You live and you make mistakes, but mistakes are how we learn. If you and Gregory are meant to be together then life will work itself out in the end. You just have to be strong and make it through the rough patches. Follow your heart and don't be afraid of where it leads you."

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gregory P.O.V.

Gregory was woken up that day by Anna and Rudolph.

"Oh, dear! The sun."

"Daylight or not we must go."

 _Go?_ Gregory kicked the lid of his basket open.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"You stay here Gregory." Rudolph replied closing the lid again.

 _Stay here my ass!_ By the time he'd gotten out of the straight jacket (again) Rudolph and Anna were long gone.

Gregory decided he'd go to the McAshton's manor, they assumed the stone was hidden there and he'd get to see Sera again. Before he left he took his father's amulet. Frederick the Great was too weak so Gregory would take on the responsibility of making the call tonight.

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~ ~ ~

Sera's P.O.V.

After Renee and Sera talked she had to leave to take care of business regarding her new home in St. Andrews and Sera had been sucked into having afternoon tea with Theo and some of his rich friends.

There were four guests, two boys and two girls – Sera hadn't cared enough to learn their names. The teenagers were all on the terrace sitting at a small round table eating finger sandwiches, scones and pastries while they sipped their tea and made mindless chatter.

Sera sat silently by Theo's side with his hand on her knee. He kept bringing it higher and higher up her thigh and she kept having to push it back down. Eventually, he got bored and suggested they swipe a bottle of brandy from the liquor cabinet. The boys all thought it was a wonderful idea, while the girls giggled at their foolish antics.

Sera was glad to be rid of Theo but the girls quickly made up for the lack of annoyance.

"Did I tell you about all the trouble we went through with the invitations?"

"No, but I did hear you finally worked out the problem with that decorator."

"Well, that was awful but after we sorted that mess out we had to send the invitations back, twice. They got the stationary all wrong!"

"What a nightmare!"

"And don't even get me started on the gown. I told the tailor I wanted lavender and the fabric was violet!"

"Excuse me, won't you?" Sera interrupted but they paid her no mind. She made her way to the hedge maze, eager to get lost in the bushes for a few hours. She loved the fresh smell of the plants, it helped her imagine that she was much farther away, in a much calmer place. The hedge walls were probably six and a half, maybe seven feet tall not only giving her privacy but some cooling shade from the afternoon sun.

She was suddenly pulled deeper into the shade by a cold grip. She quickly turned to see Gregory standing in the shadows the bushes cast.

"When did you – it's the middle of the day - how did you –"

"Long and embarrassing story, not important, but –"

"You need to leave. Theo, he saw us in the garden last night. I don't know how, but he knows about us, about you. If he sees you here he'll kill you."

"I'm not worried about a fool like Theo."

She took a deep breath, "Gregory, this is impossible. I'm betrothed, practically engaged, I can't keep seeing you." She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Gregory –"

"Look I'm not an idiot, alright? Your father knows our family name, our history. Even if we became human again he'd never let us have peace, I know that. But I'm too involved now. I can't go a day without seeing you and I _like_ that. Even if you want me to go, no matter how much it would hurt; I'd let you go if that's what you wanted. But I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all I want."

"Well I'll be fine."

"You might be fine at first because you're strong, but that fire you have, Theo is going to do whatever he can to snuff that fire out." His hand cupped her cheek.

"It's not up to you to save me, Gregory."

"You're right, only you can do that." He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers like he was going to kiss her again and if he did she'd never be able to let him go. And she had to let him go, if he stayed, if he kept coming to see her he'd be caught and killed. She took another deep breath preparing herself for what she had to do.

"I'm going back to him." she took his hand from her face, "Leave me alone." She stepped back into the sun and made for the exit leaving Gregory behind.

She had seen it in his eyes, the sincerity of his words, how much he cared. Three hundred years he'd been guarding himself and in three days she'd won his heart and broken it into pieces. But still better for him to have a broken heart than a staked one.


	10. Chapter 10

_disclaimer – anything recognizable is not mine! I do not own the little vampire._

Later that afternoon Sera found herself in the McAshton's portrait room. She was staring up at the painting of Elizabeth McAshton. She was so different from the McAshton's Sera knew. She had been kind, kind enough to help Von on the shore. She'd been brave, brave enough to die protecting the Stone of Attamon. Most of all she'd been open-minded, enough to overlook what Von was and not only help him but pursue her feelings for him. Sera hoped that the pair had a few peaceful happy years together before they were hunted down.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to someone's arrival, but she never took her eyes off the painting. She felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders and felt the person kiss her neck – Theo. He noticed which portrait she was staring at.

"She was a fool." He breathed in her ear also looking at Elizabeth's picture. "She chose to whore herself to a vampire and in the end it got her killed. There are no happy endings when you get involved with their kind. Eventually he would have screwed you until he got bored, then he'd drain you dry and leave your body to rot."

"No, he wouldn't." she whispered.

He scoffed, "Vampires are always looking for a pretty and innocent girl to ruin. You're lucky to have me, a husband who knows how to destroy such monsters."

Sera turned to him with fire in her eyes, "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." The loud sharp slapping sound his hand made when it collided with her face echoed through the room. Before he could reply there was a call from the hallway.

"Theodore!"

"Not now grandfather." Lord McAshton and Sera's father then walked into the room, her back was to them so neither one could see her pain.

"Theodore, Mr. Rookery has a new lead on the vampire clan and would like you to assist him."

"Of course." Theo replied giving Sera a lingering stare before he left with her father. Lord McAshton's attention was now drawn to her and he saw her distress.

"Oh not to worry miss, I'm sure they'll have this all sorted by morning."

Sera took one final look at the picture of Elizabeth. She wanted to be like her, brave and strong and unafraid to love.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~ ~ ~ ~

Gregory's P.O.V.

Gregory was back on the cliff leaning against one of the stone pillars waiting for nightfall. The sun had already dropped beneath the horizon but the sky was still a brilliant shade of orange with streaks of deep purple clouds. He was exhausted, being up all day had drained him of most of his energy. But sleep could wait, he had to make the call tonight and hope they found the stone in time.

"Hello Gregory." He turned to see Sera standing there still dressed like a McAshton lady, she smiled at him.

"I changed my mind." He couldn't keep the smile off his face, the emptiness he'd been feeling since their talk in the maze vanished and despite his exhaustion he felt a wave of energy wash through him. Sera began to approach him, "I figured I'd find you here –"

"Do you trust me?" he asked, holding his hand out for her. She looked confused before smiling slightly and taking his hand. "Close your eyes." He saw her hesitate but eventually follow his instruction. He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lace her fingers with his. Slowly, he lifted them both into the air, "Open your eyes." She gasped in surprise.

"We're flying. How are we-"

He chuckled, "All that training and your father never mentioned that we fly?"

"I knew you could change into a bat but. . . "

"We don't need to be bats to fly Seraphina." he whispered still smiling.

When they touched the ground again she turned to him and he met her gaze, neither one could look away. Just like the night before they were so close one moment and the next they were kissing. It was just as amazing as the other night in the garden, everything else seemed to melt away, like for a brief moment they were the only two people in the world. The kiss lasted until the orange faded from the sky and the stars began to show. When they did finally pull away Sera said, "I need to show you something."

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~ ~ ~ ~

Sera P.O.V.

Sera snuck Gregory into the manor and into the portrait room and pointed to one specific picture.

"Elizabeth McAshton, she found your Uncle Von on the shore after a shipwreck."

Gregory nodded, "There had been a rumor that he'd found the stone and was making his way back to Scotland on a merchant ship."

"Which is how he met Elizabeth and how she came to wear the stone in her portrait."

"Do we know if she still has it?"

"If she does it would be buried with her, and that would explain why Tony rushed out of here after my father earlier."

"That also must be why Anna and Rudolph ran off." Together they made their way to Sera's room.

"They must have a lead on the stone." Sera said once they'd reached the privacy of her room.

"There's no time to try and catch up with them, we should head directly to the cliff."

"Alright, just let me change first. How much longer do we have?"

"It's 8pm now, the comet won't reach the moon until midnight." Gregory said looking out at the position of the moon and the comet.

Sera opened her dresser drawer and clawed past the expensive fabrics until she found her hunting clothes. Getting the dress off was another problem entirely, the one Trudy had chosen had a million small buttons going up the spine, Sera twisted her arms every way they would go but there was no way she was getting out of it without help. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Need some help?" Gregory asked as he walked up behind her and began undoing buttons, starting at the top and working his way down. As he worked Sera asked, "Do you wonder what life was like for them? Von and Elizabeth?"

"Wonder what? Specifically?"

"Did he turn her immediately? Or did they spend time sneaking off to see each other—"

"Kind of like what we've been doing?" he whispered in her ear as he finished the last few buttons. Sera shivered as he gently ran his cold fingers up and down her bare spine. When she turned around she could see the mischievous glint in his eye, his hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. As they kissed his hands moved to her bare back again and in a flash she was laying on her bed with him above her.

His lips moved down her jaw to kiss her neck, she gasped in surprise when she felt his fangs scrape against her skin. He paused, and pulled away to look at her.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes." He seemed hurt by her answer.

"Not because you're a vampire." She clarified.

"Then why?"

"Because. . because of how you make me feel. Their such strong emotions, I don't know how to deal with them. . . it scares me. And there's a part of me that likes being scared like that." he smiled and resumed kissing up and down her neck. She worked his jacket off of him and threw it on the floor. When she reached for the buttons of his yellow and black striped vest he pulled away.

"Are you sure?"

She remembered the advice her aunt had given her and she nodded, "I want to be with you, in every way." She whispered before he kissed her again taking her breath away.

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Theo P.O.V.

Theo was quite pleased as he walked back home from the cemetery. The children had learned of the stone's location first but that wouldn't stop Rookery from taking it from them, they were only children after all.

By morning the vampires would all be back in hell and he'd never have to worry about that vampire scum stealing his girl ever again.

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gregory P.O.V.

Gregory was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed except for his jacket, lacing up his boots.

"I'm going to need that back, Sera."

Seraphina bent her leg resting her foot by his knee. The only thing covering her was his jacket. Her bare leg sticking out from the bottom, as Gregory leaned forward and kissed up her leg, breathing deeply.

"It's getting late." He whispered against her smooth skin, "The comet will be here at midnight, we should leave for the cliff now. I want to make sure there's enough time to make the call." She looked down at him and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Theo's P.O.V.

Theo made his way to Sera's room, he wanted to brag about how her vampire would be dead in a few hours. Instead, he found her room empty, the bed was a mess, her dress was on the floor and the doors to the balcony were open.

Now paranoid, he made his way to the security closet and ejected the disc to the hidden camera in Sera's room. All the guest rooms had cameras in case any of the McAshton's finer things went missing. He brought the disc back to his room and put it in his computer. He began with the footage from 7pm, right after he'd left with Rookery. He fast-forwarded through the first hour of nothing but around 8pm Sera entered her room with that filthy vampire.

The pair talked for a short time before the demon approached Sera and began unbuttoning her dress. Theo's vision became tinted in red as he watched them kiss passionately, as clothes came off and that monster put his hands on Theo's property.

He slammed the computer shut and grabbed a stake and some other hunting gear from his desk drawer and made his way to the cliff where Rookery said the beasts would be meeting for their ritual. This ended tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Sera's P.O.V.

"How does it happen? How do you change back?"

"We don't know. We could change on the spot, disappear or just, turn to dust." Gregory whispered the last one.

"Turn to dust? You mean you could –"

"Die? Yes, it's a possibility. That after three hundred years time will simply. . . catch up with us and nature will restore it's balance."

"But why take such a risk?"

"My family believes it's worth it, if there's any chance for us to regain mortality we should at least try."

Sera turned away and started fiddling with the handle of her knife. She'd strapped it to her thigh instead of her boot for easier access since she didn't have her bow. If Gregory was calling a clan of vampires she didn't want to look hostile. But now he was telling her that he might die? That this ceremony might kill him and his family. It was the story of her life wasn't it? She wasn't allowed to keep anything good, first she lost her mother, now she might lose him.

"Sera? Seraphina." Gregory tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

"No matter what happens, I'm grateful for the time I've had with you. I will always find a way back to you, I . . .I love you."

It seemed ridiculous that after only a few days two people could feel so strongly about each other. But maybe Renee had been right, it didn't matter how long you knew someone, if it was right then it was just right. She knew Gregory was always cautious about showing his emotions, which made the words even sweeter to hear. She knew this whole thing was risky but she decided it was a risk she was willing to take, what she had with Gregory she didn't want to lose.

She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him, it was meant to be a simple peck but of course turned into something more. Their blissful moment was shattered when Gregory dropped to the ground in pain clutching his leg. There was a wooden arrow sticking out of his upper thigh. Sera turned to see Theo marching out of the woods armed with _her_ combat bow and several stakes.

She could put up with his abuse, but hurting Gregory was crossing the line. She took her knife from its sheath and made her way to him.

"Don't be stupid Sera." He warned but she swung her knife at him anyway, finally letting all her anger out. She swung again and again but he dodged each attack with ease. She knew she couldn't physically overpower him, but if she used her mind she had a chance. The problem was her anger was doing a good job of blocking out all logic, two months worth of rage was guiding her actions which was never the best strategy.

Unfortunately for her Theo's vain personality meant he'd spent a good amount of time working out so he'd always look good. He'd been building muscle for years and now paired with his training made him a skilled opponent. Gregory was still on the ground in pain trying to pull the arrow stake from his leg. After spending a whole day awake and without feeding left him weak and vulnerable.

Sera was able to land a few hits and kicks on Theo before he managed to get a grip on her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. He took her by the throat and slammed her against one of the stone pillars. He continued ramming her head into the stone until she felt something warm and wet trickling down her neck – blood. She began to get dizzy as all the colors around her began to mix and she couldn't tell what anything was. She felt Theo drop her to the ground, she wasn't his target, he wanted Gregory.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~

Gregory P.O.V.

He'd been able to pull the arrow out of his leg while Sera fought Theo. He tried to stand up, tried to help her but he couldn't put any weight on his leg. After Theo had dropped Sera to the ground like a ragdoll he made his way to Gregory.

He pulled a stake out of his belt and aimed to kill.

Gregory grabbed his wrist before the stake could make contact with his body. Theo brought his knee up into Gregory's gut and used his free hand to punch him in the face causing him to fall back. Theo lunged and was on top of Gregory in an instant using his body weight to drive the stake closer to his unbeating heart. Gregory used all his strength to push Theo away but he was still weak and that gave Theo the advantage. Gregory eventually had pushed Theo off him causing the McAshton boy to roll in the dirt a bit before he got up and attacked again. Gregory kicked him back but Theo was able to grab him by the arm so he twisted and elbowed McAshton in the stomach, then landed a punch to his face. Theo deflected Gregory's next kick by grabbing his leg and spinning him to the ground. Theo came at him with the stake again but Gregory swung his leg and knocked Theo's feet out from under him, he grunted in pain as he landed on his back.

Theo rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his forearms coughing, trying to catch his breath. When Gregory lunged for his neck Theo spun with a stake in hand and sliced the side of his face. Gregory hissed in pain as Theo kicked him in the gut again and Gregory landed on his back exhausted, in pain and utterly defeated.

Theo put his foot on Gregory's collarbone keeping him pinned down. He had a smug smile on his face and his eyes shone with victory. Gregory did his best to try and pry Theo's foot off him but he had no strength left.

"You lose, vampire. She's mine." He nodded in Sera's direction never taking his eyes off Gregory who bared his fangs and hissed. Theo raised the stake and prepared to make the final fatal blow.


	12. Chapter 12

Theo's swing was stopped halfway with a _squelch_. One moment Theo's face shown with smug satisfaction, the next complete and utter shock.. He looked down at the arrow imbedded in his stomach and stumbled back partially in pain partially in surprise. The stake fell from his hand. He looked up and there was Sera on her knees holding the bow he'd carelessly thrown to the ground along with the full quiver.

Theo's eyes became full of awareness, understanding his foolish mistake before they rolled back into his head and he fell over the cliff. Sera took a few deep breaths staring at the place Theo once stood before she picked up her knife and made her way to Gregory. He was lying propped up on his elbows catching his breath. She kneeled beside him helping him sit up.

"We need to get you to the farm, you need blood."

"No." he insisted as he looked up at the sky. The comet so close to the moon. "I have to make the call."

"You can't even stand on your own." She took her knife from her sheath.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she sliced the side of her arm.

"As long as you don't actually bite, I won't turn right?" he nodded slowly. "Then here, drink." She offered her bleeding arm to him and he swallowed nervously.

"Sera, I don't think –"

"I trust you. I love you." He just stared at her for a moment before looking at the blood dripping from the wound, bright red against her pale ivory skin. Sera saw his eyes turn red as he grabbed her wrist and brought the wound to his lips and began to drink. It was strange feeling her blood being sucked from her veins and she did her best to keep her breathing even so she wouldn't pass out. His grip on her wrist tightened as he drank deeper, a muffled moan of satisfaction coming from his throat. He took about a pint of blood before he pulled away.

"That's the best thing I've ever tasted." He whispered and Sera chuckled.

"Wait till you become human and try pizza." She noticed the cut on his cheek

had healed and so had the wound in his upper thigh. He sat up straighter and ripped off a piece of fabric from his vest. He took her arm and wrapped her wound.

"Thank you." She whispered, he kissed over the cut, "Thank you."

She helped him off the ground and they made their way to the cliff edge. He pulled out his father's amulet from his jacket pocket. He wrapped the chain around his hand before spinning it rapidly in the air.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It wasn't long before Anna showed up at the cliff and shortly after a car

pulled up and Freda and Frederick got out.

"Mother. Father. We found Uncle Von's grave, well, Tony found it and he saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are after it now."

"May their quest be fruitful." Frederick replied as he approached his eldest son and smiled, "Thank you Gregory." He turned and smiled at the pride in his father's eyes. He spun the amulet faster and faster, screeching filled the air as bats began to arrive at the cliff. Most of them swarmed the car that Bob and Dottie Thompson were sitting in. A few of them noticed Sera standing by herself. She began to get nervous as she heard their whispers.

"Tasty morsels."

"I want _that_ one." It was Freda who came to her rescue.

"Leave her be, she's a friend." The mother smiled at her, the knowing look in her eye made Sera wonder if Gregory had spoken about her to his mother. The other vampires backed off baffled.

"What?"

"Since when have they been friends?"

"Why, it's the strangest thing I've ever heard."

Gregory had stopped spinning the amulet and gave it back to his father for the ceremony. He walked to Sera's side and wrapped an arm around her waist, baring his fangs at any of the clan who got too close for his liking.

"Quite a pretty one you've got, cousin." The pair turned, behind them was another vampire he looked about the same age and stood just as tall as Gregory. He had bleached white hair cut short on the sides but fell like fringe over his forehead and left eye.

"Damien." Gregory greeted with a cold stare, his grip on Sera tightening.

"Perhaps if tonight doesn't go according to plan we can salvage the evening with a snack."

"Don't even try, Damien."

"Come on, cousin don't be like that. What other reason is there to keep a hunter around?" he said eyeing the knife strapped to Sera's thigh, he took a deep breath and smirked, "Though judging by her scent I'd wager you've already indulged in more than just her blood."

Gregory bared his fangs and hissed, his eyes turning red. But before their conflict could continue Freda's voice broke through the crowd.

"They have only a few moments more." She said looking at the comet in the sky. It was nearly touching the moon now, Frederick turned to address the clan.

"After all of our wandering, all of our waiting I've left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault, I won't even ask your forgiveness, I don't deserve it."

Just as their hope seemed gone Anna spoke up, "Tony's near."

"Where?" Tony's mother asked.

"There." Anna pointed up.

"In the sky." Another of the clan said just as two small figures flew down from the clouds "TAKE COVER!" Tony shouted with joy.

"Oh my God." His parents said in shocked unison as the two boys landed and hurried over to Frederick.

"I think you've been looking for this." Tony said pulling something from his pocket.

"It's the amulet!" one vampire cried.

"The stone." Frederick said in awe and smiled down at Tony, "Thank you my friend."

Tony rushed to his mother's arms as Mr. Sackville-Bagg placed the stone in his amulet.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours!" he announced holding up the stone as the clan around him made various sounds of elation. Sera pulled Gregory closer to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck."

"Remember what I said." He told her as his hand left hers and he took his place by his family on the cliff. Sera took a few steps back, standing with the Thompsons as Frederick held the stone to the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ab ovo, in toto, nil desperandum, cine di-eh" Frederick chanted. A red beam of light came from the comet and lit up the stone in his hand. Everyone was coated in red light before a large black oval blocked the beam and ascended higher and higher into the air.

"Are we too late?" one vampire asked as another yelled, "We're blind!"

"Hey, that's my blimp." Bob said as the end of it rose up and Sera's father appeared grasping one of the ropes. He held up his luminescent cross and swung toward the Sackville-Baggs, kicking the amulet out of Frederick's hand.

He landed firmly on the ground in the middle of the crowd now holding the Stone of Attamon. He laughed in victory before charging at the vampires with the light. Sera saw Gregory among them, his hands shielding his face from the stinging light.

"And you will go straight to hell!" Rookery yelled just as Sera reached for her knife but Bob beat her to the punch – literally.

"All right that's it." He threw his apron into Tony's arms and marched toward her father, who was still celebrating his victory. Bob grabbed his arm and threw a fist to her father's jaw. Sera couldn't hold back the chuckle at the congratulating clan of vampires.

"Yes!"

"Well done!"

"Very good sir!"

Dottie was next as her father tried to ward her off with his cross.

"I don't think so." She pushed the cross away and elbowed him in the gut before kicking him backwards.

"Tony, your parents are awesome." Sera told him, very impressed. Dottie's final hit caused her father to lose his hold on the Stone of Attamon.

"Catch it Tony!" Rudolph shouted as Bob pushed Sera's father over the cliff. She heard a loud splash and silently prayed for him to be alright, but of course a severe case of amnesia wouldn't hurt.

"The ceremony!" Frederick shouted drawing everyone's attention to the comet. It was right on the edge of the moon, a few more moments and it would be too late.

"Tony you know what we want. Wish it." Rudolph told his friend as he looked between Tony and the comet, "You have to wish it! Now!" Rudolph cried. Tony held the stone above his head and closed his eyes. The beam of red light returned and the Sackville-Baggs hurriedly took their place on the cliff again. The light seemed to pulse with power and energy making Tony's little arms shake as a red fog crawled over the cliffs edge and along their feet. It rose higher and higher until it fully consumed every vampire on the cliff. Each member of the Sackville-Bagg family began to fade, Frederick looked blissfully at his wife, it was probably the first time in three hundred years he'd seemed so relaxed. Freda smiled back at him as the fog grew heavier around them. Frederick and Anna were the first to fully disappear, followed by Freda and Gregory. Rudolph turned and waved at Tony before the smoke sucked him away too.

The entire ceremony only lasted a few seconds and then they were all gone leaving Sera and the Thompsons standing on the dark cliff.

"What did you wish for?" Bob asked his son as tears ran silently down Tony and Sera's faces.

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a very eventful month following the arrival of the comet. The police had been searching for Theo and Lord McAshton but so far had come up with nothing. They hadn't found Theo's or her father's bodies at the cliffs, it was like the three of them had disappeared. Sera was afraid he'd washed ashore, injured but still very much alive and was in hiding waiting for his moment to strike. Her father certainly wouldn't show his face until the McAshton investigation quieted down.

Sera had moved in with her aunt. Renee had decided Seraphina had moved around the country enough and her teenaged niece deserved a real home. They went shopping and got her furniture for the loft above Renee's new house that would be Sera's room and got her all new clothes. Sera couldn't be happier to be rid of the dresses, corsets and high heels. Her aunt had even hit it off with the Thompsons and the two families spent a good deal of time together, Renee and Dottie would go to the market together and Sera would babysit Tony from time to time.

But even with everything that had been going on Sera still felt empty. All she'd wanted since her mother's death had been to live with her Aunt Renee and be free of her father. Now she had that and she still wasn't happy. She'd only known Gregory for a few days but he had made such an impact on her life. The only thing she had to remind her that it was real and not a dream was that strip of his vest he'd wrapped her wound in. She'd washed the blood off of it and wore it around her wrist everyday.

Tony was the only person who seemed to understand what she was going through, which was odd for her since he was only nine. She could see the similarities though, Tony felt like an outsider in this country and Rudolph had made him feel accepted. He flew around at night with his vampire best friend having the kind of adventure you only read about. Now all that was suddenly gone and it left the poor kid feeling more alone than ever. Yes, Sera understood but sometimes that was worse; to be able to look at someone and see the pain and loss on their face and know that it's what you must look like to everyone else too. It was true, everyone had noticed how quiet the two had become since that night on the cliff.

Today had started normally, Sera was alone in her loft lying on the couch, music playing in the background, mindlessly playing with the fabric on her wrist. Renee and the Thompson family had gone to the market for the afternoon, they'd invited Sera but she'd declined, she wanted to be alone. Soon though she got tired of being inside so she grabbed her jacket and headed for the cliff.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It looked so different in the daylight, Sera thought as she sat on a boulder with one leg bent in front of her. She rested her head against her knee and took in the beautiful view. She could picture perfectly Gregory standing on the cliff during the ritual. Herself standing in his place days before ready to fall and let the waves wash her away. Looking back she couldn't believe how foolish she must have looked. She was never a coward, she faced trouble head on with a smirk on her lips and a sarcastic comment loaded and ready. But there she had been ready to take the cowardly way out.

The silver lining? She wouldn't have met Gregory if she didn't have that moment of weakness. The embarrassment and shame she felt over her almost death was worth it, if it meant she'd see him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is the final chapter! Thank you to everyone, especially Omen Freak for reviewing and following this story! It's hard to believe this movie is sixteen years old and people still love these characters so much! I do have plans for a sequel, though it probably wont be posted for a while. If anyone is interested make sure to follow me so you get the email when it comes along. And most importantly HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

She stayed on the cliff until sunset, she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice she had company. A boy walked up to the cliff eating an apple, he'd just taken the last bite and threw the core over the edge before he turned to Sera. Her head was still resting on her knee as she tried to ignore the guy who'd interrupted her reminiscing.

"I don't have to worry about you trying to jump again, do I? Because as flattering as that would be, I'd really rather you didn't."

Sera looked up at him curiously, there was something familiar about him but he started talking again before she could pinpoint what. He chuckled at her confused expression.

"What's wrong love, don't recognize me? Is it the hair?"

She took a moment to really look at him, then it came to her as she stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Gregory?" She asked as he chuckled again and approached her.

"Well it took you long enough."

She got up from the rock and threw her arms around him. He laughed and kissed the side of her head returning her hug.

"You're back." She whispered.

"Didn't really think I'd leave you behind now did you?" She pulled away from his embrace just enough to bring her lips to his. The iciness of his touch had disappeared, replaced by a soft, comforting warmth. It was different but it was still Gregory, the way he held her, kissed her, none of that had changed.

Their kiss started out sweet, then Gregory's hands moved to her hips and pulled her body as close to his as they could get. Sera grabbed his Iron Maiden shirt and pulled him even closer. But just like the last time they kissed on the cliff they were interrupted.

"Oh, how romantic!"

The two instantly pulled apart, behind them was Anna in a new pink dress with her blonde hair braided down her back. Rudolph walked up behind her also dressed in modern day clothing.

"Mother and father were wondering where you'd run off to brother. We've been invited to Tony's for dinner, mother doesn't want us to be late."

"And they invited Miss Renee and Sera as well." Anna piped in smiling and eyeing the couple's intertwined fingers.

Gregory looked down at Sera, "You'll be there?" she nodded resting her head against his shoulder. He looked back at his siblings, "Alright let's go."

They made their way back to the main road, Anna skipping down the cobblestone path, Rudolph following behind her, "Tony said he'd show me how to you-yo."

"He called it a 'yo-yo' Rudolph." Anna corrected him. Gregory and Sera walked behind them hand in hand, looking forward to an evening together where they didn't have to sneak around.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Thompson's house had never been so busy. The five adults sat at the kitchen table while the kids sat on bar stools around the island counter, Freda and Renee had helped Dottie cook dinner since it was a lot of people for only one person to cook for and Freda wanted to learn how to use modern day kitchenware.

After they had finished their meal Tony, Anna and Rudolph went upstairs to play in Tony's room.

"You still have to show me how to play the Nintendo-duh!" Rudolph shouted.

"It's just Nintendo." Tony said as they made their way up the stairs, Anna trying to hold Tony's hand.

Gregory and Sera were relaxing on the couch, she was trying to show him how the TV remote worked as Bob and Frederick talked and Dottie, Freda and Renee did the dishes and sipped their wine. Every so often Freda would glance over at the two teenagers on the couch; it warmed her heart to see her eldest son so happy. It had been too long since she'd seen Gregory smile out of pure joy, Sera had a positive affect on him, she brought light to his life. Freda was grateful for her, she had often worried that once human again Gregory would miss the power the shadows and darkness gave him, but this one girl had given his mortality purpose and gave Freda relief.

It was around nine o'clock when Gregory's parents and Sera's aunt decided to leave. The five kids all groaned in disapproval, but it was a school night – something Gregory was not looking forward to, but Sera was relieved that she now wouldn't be the only new kid in high school. The last month had been awful, having to wonder if Gregory would come back _and_ deal with high school drama – ugh. Well, on the bright side there were no uniforms just a strict dress code. Also, Renee had convinced the school to put Gregory in all Sera's classes; saying they'd be able to catch up easier if they had the same work. It always amazed Sera how Renee could always talk people into seeing things her way.

As the parents rounded up their kids from upstairs Gregory walked Sera to the door, "How does high school work today?"

"Well, it starts much earlier than it should and lasts all day. Oh, and they give you work to do when you get home in addition to everything else."

"Sounds awful."

"That's why they make it mandatory, otherwise no one would go."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Well, it's better than being dragged around the country searching for vampires."

He smirked, "Though that seemed to work out pretty well for you."

"Mm-hmm." She smiled before bringing her lips to his, giving him a light peck as they heard footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"Until tomorrow then." He bid her before leaving with his family. Renee and Sera getting in their own car and waving goodbye to the Thompsons as they pulled away.

 **And. . . that's it, we're done. Again let me know in the review section if you guys want a sequel. It's already planned out just needs to be written, but if I get no responses about it then I probably won't do it. And again HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! This story has reached over 2,000 views! Yay!**

 **I honestly never thought this would get so much attention (Seriously I have other stories on** **much** **more current fandoms and this one gets more views most of the week!) So to say 'thank you' I'm posting the first chapter to the sequel! You can click on my name above and it'll be listed under My Stories!**

 **Also thanks to** **makoto-touchmebana** **and** **Punk Rocker Arashi** **, your reviews really helped make the sequel possible (otherwise I probably would have never had the motivation to write it!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry not a chapter! Just wanted everyone's opinion. On youtube I saw a trailer for a **Little Vampire reboot** I'm pretty sure it's legit because I found it on IMDB and this one's animated but I thought it looked pretty good. Alice Krige(Freda) and Jim Carter (Rookery) are even doing the voices for their characters. Honestly I was just happy that someone thinks it's worth a reboot at all. Go check it out! What do you guys think? Reboot look good or should they have just kept with the original? Let me know, it's due to be released this Halloween 2017.


End file.
